The Accident
by IsaacBlade
Summary: One accidental kiss causes a whirlwind of emotion in the lives of two people. Can they figure it out or will the tension and the frustration break their friendship apart.


**The Accident**

Author: IsaacBlade

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nick/Greg

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI. This is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. No profits were made in the making of this fiction. Don't like this type, don't read it.

Summary: One accidental kiss causes a whirlwind of emotion in the lives of two people. Can they figure it out or will the tension and the frustration break their friendship apart. Not a song-fic but the fiction idea came from the song "Kissing You" by Miranda Cosgrove. Please enjoy.

Nick Stokes paced the floor of a nearby interrogation room as he thought his way through the last couple days. His heart was racing and his head hurt from all the thoughts running circles in his brain. It was a mistake, an accident really. It's not like Greg had purposely slipped on the floor and crashed into him as he went for his lab results. It certainly wasn't Greg's fault that he happened to land square on top of Nick. Above all it wasn't his fault that his mouth just happened to land right on Nick's and cause a spark of electricity to run straight through him.

_Flashback _

_Nick walked his way down the halls of the lab towards Greg's station to get the results from evidence he'd dropped off earlier. He was in quite a good mood for the day he was having. The double murder he was assigned to was coming along nicely and he was almost positive that if Greg could pull it off Nick would have the evidence for a warrant for an arrest and a search and seize. He was looking through a file as he turned to enter the lab when he felt someone knock right into him. They went down in a pile with the other person landing right on top of him. In the confusion of it all he also felt a pair of warm lips make contact with his. It was light, obviously not planned, and they were warm almost inviting. Most of all they were soft and smooth, even though it wasn't like a real kiss. Nick was sort of enjoying it and he sucked in air through his nose as it hit him who he was kissing. He only needed to see the spiky brown hair and the piercing brown eyes that were currently wide open with shock to know who it was. Greg slowly pulled himself off Nick taking a moment to look at him as if to see if it really happened. After the brief moment passed Greg bounced up and practically ran out of the room with what looked like a deep blush plastered on his face. Nick laid there a moment more before picking up his papers and walking to the break room._

That was two days ago and they'd been weird around each other ever since. At first he thought it was Greg making a joke on him. Then he seen the blush on Greg's face every time he passed him in the hall and he concluded that it wasn't a joke. No it was simply a chain of events that just happened. Nothing planned and nothing to really think about. Of course Nick was lying to himself if he thought that kissing Greg wasn't nice. Hell it was hot and it made him feel something that he couldn't quite place. Nick let out a frustrated sigh and wiped his face with his hand as the thought passed. He stopped pacing for a moment and breathed deep. He wasn't going to let something like an accidental kiss get to him. It was a fluke and that's all. He thought for a moment longer and dismissed it walking to the door.

Nick opened the door and there stood Greg appearing to be getting ready to knock on said door. Nick swallowed hard as he tried desperately not to look at Greg's lips and focus on something else, like his case. It wasn't helping that Greg had went to say something as well and left his mouth open revealing his pink tongue that Nick unexplainably wanted to have in his own mouth. Greg on the other hand had a fool proof excuse to the accident that happened in the lab and he'd lost it all when Nick opened the door. Not only had he lost his thought but his mind wandered back to the kiss in question and he blushed. He could tell that Nick was uncomfortable and then he noticed Nick staring at his open mouth and he closed it blushing that much harder. Nick noticed this and lowered his head attempting not to stare further.

To say the least the tension was thick and neither knew how to start the conversation that they didn't want to have. Greg opened his mouth to say something then stopped after losing his nerve, turned and walked away completely embarrassed. Nick watched him go feeling almost sad. He kicked himself for putting them into such a situation in the first place and walked away back to his case, frustrated and confused.

Greg walked into his lab and sat in the nearby chair turning on the music and blaring it so no one could hear him think. He placed his head in his hands and sighed long and hard as he thought of what just happened. He knew that what happened was a mistake and he knew that Nick knew that too. So why was it so hard to talk to him and just say so? He knew exactly why and he didn't want to admit it. He noticed over the last few months that he was slowly becoming closer and closer to Nick falling harder and harder every day. Now he'd confirmed his emotions when he felt what he felt during the kiss.

Now it wasn't like that Hollywood Kiss where it went on forever. Really it only lasted one second and it was chaste. Lip on lip, knowing it's there and long enough to acknowledge that it was there and then it was over. Nothing deep and meaningful yet here he was sitting in his lab thinking about it and the feelings it brought on. He first felt the spark and shock that it happened. Then the anxiety in waiting for Nick to punch him in the jaw filled his mind. When that didn't happen he felt confused as to why it didn't happen. Then denial that it even happened followed by acceptance that it did happen and the endless amounts of questions following it.

Greg sat there as the questions continued to fly through his mind. What happened? When did he just trip over nothing like that? Where was Nick coming from? Where was he going? Was he coming to the lab? Did anyone see? Did he like it? Was this going to affect their work? Would it affect their friendship? Would it… Greg stopped thinking and pulled his mind straight to his question; Did he like it?

"What do you mean did he like it?" He shouted to himself and was thankful that he turned on the music as it covered his blurt. He sat there and thought about the question over and over. He tried to figure out what the meaning his head would make of it and it caused a headache to brew behind his eyes. It was obvious that he was curious to find out if Nick did enjoy it since he didn't exactly react negatively to it. What did this mean about Greg then? Did he like it? If he did what did that say about him? It was all starting to give him a headache and he tried to focus on work as he'd wasted a bit of time just sitting there over thinking something so juvenile.

Greg had gotten through several cases of work before he decided a break was in order. He walked out of his lab and down the hall before he was once again face to face with Nick, only this time they were twenty or so feet apart. Nick attempted a smile and walked up to Greg and offered him his hand. Greg was confused at first and looked from Nick's eyes to his hand and back.

"Truce" was all Nick said and Greg instantly got it. Nick was hoping to end all of it by sweeping it under their feet. It was clever and Greg mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it first. Greg smiled as he took Nick's hand thinking a solution had been found. As their hands connected, once again that shock hit Greg and he instantly looked at Nick. His face had faltered but it was emotionless. He could tell that there was something warring in his head by the look in his eyes.

For the first time he took a moment to feel the hand he was "shaking". It was calloused in the lowest joints from all the hard work Nick had done so far in his life. His palms were soft however and that shocked him a little as he expected them to be just as calloused. His hand was warm and inviting and his grip was gentle. It wasn't a firm deciding handshake but one of peace and resolve. Greg let go of Nick's hand and slowly dragged his fingers across Nick's palm and watched as Nick struggled for dominance in his own head.

Greg had no idea that he held so much over Nick and it was very empowering. Nick pulled his hand back as he felt another spark when their fingertips touched and quickly took off back the way he came. Greg called after him but Nick had already turned the corner leaving Greg alone in the hallway.

Nick sat on the couch of the break room and thought of what had just happened. He had rehearsed that handshake in his head probably a hundred times while he was out on the day's crime scenes and he still messed it up. He was so confused and the fact that every time he touched Greg his body lit up like a Christmas tree didn't help things. He wanted to get to the bottom of the kiss but it frustrated him to no end when he started to think about it. He thought about it all again and as much as the headache bothered him he decided that it wasn't really that bad. He thought about how kissing Greg felt and that spark came to mind instantly. He knew that wasn't going to cut it for an explanation but it was a start.

Then he thought about that spark and what it meant. He didn't exactly hate kissing Greg and he didn't think it was so bad that he couldn't do it again either. He stopped himself and shook his head. Greg was straight as far as he knew and Nick was bisexual but that didn't mean anything. Greg was his best friend and these feelings and questions hadn't ever come to mind before. So why now, why did this all start over an accident? He decided it was time he talked to Greg and it would only annoy him until he did.

Later that day Greg watched as Nick walked up the hallway coming towards his lab. He had held himself in check most of the evening after Nick walked away from him in the hallway. His façade faltered then however as he watched Nick come closer and closer. He seemed determined and his body language screamed "on a mission". His eyes were trained on Greg's doorway and it made Greg nervous.

He knew he was falling for Nick quite a while ago but he knew Nick wasn't into him. He was worried that if Nick ever found out what the consequences would be. He never wanted to lose Nick so he let feelings go as a passing fantasy. Now he wasn't so sure what was real and what was fantasy. Nick walked in and right up to the desk placing both hands on Greg's work station looking straight into him. Greg could feel the energy rolling off Nick and that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Greg we need to talk." Nick began as he tried to keep his courage. It took everything he had to come in and start the conversation and he was going to fix them then and there. Greg swallowed and pulled himself together to attempt to answer back only achieving a nod in the end. "Greg what happened? Since when are we so awkward around each other?" Nick sighed and pushed himself away and began pacing the floor. Greg rolled his eyes at the question immediately because they both knew why they were being so awkward. Greg thought for a moment before answering truthfully yet sarcastically. "Well we kind of had that slip in the hallway out there and that kiss happened and here we are."

"Yes Greg I know, but why are we avoiding each other? We've been in stickier situations and never had this problem. Why now?" Nick questioned again. Greg was having no trouble answering Nick in his head but he didn't want to voice his side. He knew if he let it all out he was subjecting himself to the unknown and he really just wanted it all to go away. He feared rejection the most and even though all the signs pointed in the right direction he didn't want to take the risk. He sighed and mustered his courage up enough and hoped that he wouldn't end up hurt, physically or emotionally.

"I know why. I'd just rather not say. The elephant is big enough in this room without me voicing my opinion." Greg answered. He knew Nick's response before he ever said it. "But this shouldn't stop you from voicing your opinions. It's never stopped you before." Nick countered. Greg only answered with "That was before".

Nick stopped pacing and looked at Greg. "Before what? This?" he asked gesturing to their position. When Greg didn't answer and looked down Nick knew something was up. It was almost like he was acutely aware of the feelings Greg was emitting. Greg was scared that much he guessed but couldn't place his finger on why. He seemed so depressed when he countered his last statement. It wasn't like Greg to be depressed or suppress his opinions. Nick walked back to him and looked at him pulling his chin up so they were eye to eye.

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't hide anything from me. We're best friends Greg and that small accident shouldn't change us." Nick said peering into Greg's eyes searching for the answer to Greg's dilemma. Greg's heart was thundering in his ears and he knew Nick could see that. If that didn't give him away either Nick was slow or he really was clueless and had no feelings for him. Greg sighed, "You really want to know?" he asked. Nick nodded his affirmation and Greg grabbed him by the hand on his chin pulling him out of the lab.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked as he was dragged through the building. "Privacy" was all Greg responded with. They finally stopped in front of one of the observation rooms off the interrogation room and went in. No one was there and Greg sighed with relief. He turned and passed Nick shutting the door for their privacy. Nick stood there and waited for Greg to explain what was going on. When he didn't immediately say anything Nick tried to start. "Greg as much as I enjoyed the tour of the lab I'd like to know what's going on with you." Greg looked at him and asked again "Are you sure?" Nick nodded, "Yes, of course I'm sure."

"I can't really explain this. It's a feeling and an emotion wrapped into one. It's very stressful and it didn't help when I fell on you and that…" Greg couldn't finish but Nick got the idea. "Greg just spit it out already." Nick said beginning to become frustrated with the beating around the bush. Greg sighed "Okay but I think it'll be easier to show you". Nick looked at him confused. "I want you to understand by feeling what I feel."

Greg walked up to Nick and placed his hands on his chest and lightly pushed Nick until he was against the wall. Nick looked at him curiously and tried to move Greg's hands. Greg stopped him and looked at him in the eye. "Just trust me" Nick thought for a moment and lowered his hands to his sides in a gesture of good faith. Greg blew out a breath and moved his hands off Nick's chest and onto his head framing his face and moving his fingers in a circular motion at his temples. Nick relaxed a little still confused as to what was going on but he was going with it.

"This is how everything began, this feeling of trust, this relaxed and calming effect." Greg said as he moved those fingers to the back of Nick's neck still massaging. Nick closed his eyes and rolled his neck as Greg started to manipulate the muscles there. "Then began the change from calming to confusing," Greg removed both hands completely and Nick opened his eyes definitely confused more so then before. "Next came a period of excitement." Greg placed his hands back on Nick's hips and moved in closer so their bodies were almost flush against each other. Nick sharply inhaled and the scent of Greg hit his senses causing an excitement he never felt for Greg before. His nerves were on edge as he could feel most of Greg's presence so close to his own body.

"Then came the tease" Greg removed himself and walked backwards. Nick blinked trying to keep himself together. He was having a hard time keeping up especially after Greg got so close to him knocking his senses around. And now he was frustrated at the loss of contact. "You also probably feel the frustration too yes?" Greg didn't wait for an answer as he came back close and placed his hands on Nick's lower abdomen. "The distraction" Greg said as he left his one hand on Nick's abs to rub in a circular motion and the other moved to the back of Nick's neck. Nick was certainly distracted with all the sensations and contact. He felt bad if he caused all of these feelings in Greg at one point or another. He could feel what was coming next and he was more than prepared.

"And finally…" Greg said as he moved in, their lips so close Nick could feel Greg's breath on his own. Finally Greg kissed him placing his lips over Nick's. It was light almost as if he was holding back, unsure of Nick's feelings about it. It was nothing like their first; it was noticeable and filled with emotion. Nick felt the lips hit his and he knew. He felt that shock again and this time he knew what he was supposed to do. However before he could do anything Greg pulled back. "The Accident" Greg finished. "So now you know. I understand if this makes things too weird I'll be sure to…" Greg was stopped by Nick's own lips and it was his turn to be shocked and surprised.

Nick kissed him slow and light at first gradually working on the pressure. He noticed first that Greg's lips were soft and fit on his perfectly. He swiped his tongue across Greg's lower lip and he was granted access into the other. Greg couldn't believe he was kissing Nick. He could taste his Blue Hawaiian coffee on Nick's tongue which made everything that much more exciting. Their tongues moved against each other and it was like they were made to do it. As soon as Nick kissed Greg everything made sense to him. The emotions, the sparks and shocks, and the weirdness were all explained. He had fallen for the lab rat and it struck him dumb that it took him so long to figure it out.

They parted for air and stood before each other breathless and satisfied. "I'm sorry," Nick said as he pulled Greg into him wrapping his arms around Greg's waist and him wrapping his arms around Nick's neck. Greg looked at him confused. "For causing all those unnecessary feelings, I should have noticed earlier." Nick admitted. Greg laughed and shook his head. "It's okay Nick…" He trailed off kissing Nick again feeling him respond by pulling Greg closer and giving into him…

"We were an accident waiting to happen."

A/N: This is my first Nick/Greg story and I wanted to try something like this before I moved onto more mature stuff. These types of stories aren't my thing as I usually end up turning it into more so my apologies if it's rough. I thank you all for taking the time to read this. I do plan on posting more in the future. Thanks again


End file.
